Four's a Group
by eddieboy4427
Summary: A dewott has had a crush on his teammates for a long time and they decide to show they like him back. Sexual content warning. Not for children. One shot.


**Hey there FF Nation, Eddieboy's back with another Pokémon fan fic. I'm using Zoroark, Lucario, Blaziken and Dewott this time though, so if you like pokephelia, you're a furry, and you like group sex, you're welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but if I did, children would not be able to watch it. The only thing I own is my OC's, James, Freezer, Jasmine, Sasha, and Erica.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

James is a region-renown contester from the Unova region that has won countless ribbons with the help of his team. His Blaziken, Sasha; which he got from a trade for a Crubat; a Lucario named Jasmine, a Dewott, Freezer, and a Zoroark named Erica. He has used each and every one of them, in different order, every contest. Using that style has won him every contest he's been in. They just finished a contest in a small town and were on their way to a hotel. "Great job today guys, you all were excellent on stage!" They were walking when James started to talk. "I couldn't see anything wrong with your stellar performance!" praised James. All the pokemon started to smile and chatter in their language. Soon after that, they reached the hotel they saw during their visit on the way to the contest. James put everyone back into their pokeballs and ordered the room. After he got settled in, he released his team again. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat. You guys can get settled in while I'm gone." Spoke James as he left the room. **(Note: This is where James leaves the story.)**

Erica, Sasha, and Jasmine were sitting there talking to each other while Freezer was sitting on the other side of the room, silent and staring at the group of females. He liked all of his friends unconditionally, but has had an uncontrollable urge to do things… bad things to Sasha, Jasmine, and Erica. He likes Sasha because she's really nice to him and respects him. He likes Jasmine because she's protective over him, like a big sister. Finally, he likes Erica because she's like a mother to him. He would throw himself in front of a lethal attack for all of them, and they would do the same. He has wanted to do things to them that other Pokémon could never get to do to them, but has restricted himself from doing so, seeing as he didn't want to ruin a great friendship.

_"It isn't that I don't think I'm good enough, it's just that… I'm scared to try. There bigger than me and can end up killing me with one hit. Plus, I don't want to be heart-broken to where I can't compete in contests anymore."_ Freezer was in deep tough when Jasmine interrupted his train of thought. "Hey Freezer, why don't you come over here?" Freezer thought for a moment and then decided to sit with them. "There, better?" asked Erica. Freezer then nodded and listened to their conversation. After about three minutes, he was more lost than an Articuno near a volcano. He had to use the bathroom so he went to the one in the room. While he was gone, the girls were making a little surprise for their friend, Freezer.

"So, who's notice the strange way that Freezer's been acting towards us lately?" asked Erica as she pointed to the bathroom door. "I have, and I think I know what's wrong with him." spoke Jasmine. "What do you think it is, Jasmine?" asked Sasha. "He wants to have sex with us. ALL of us." Erica and Sasha both looked at her with a confused look on their faces. "No he doesn't. He respects us too much to do that." "Of course he does, that's why he's been so distance from us." said Jasmine. Then they both realized that it was true. "Oh my Arceus… you're right Jasmine. He has been distance. I guess he does want to have sex with us…" said Erica as she began to fiddle with her claws. "So, who's going to fulfill his dreams first?" asked Jasmine while scratching the back of her head. All three of them looked at the other two, until Sasha spoke up. "I… I have a confession to make…" Jasmine and Erica both looked at her with confusion.

"To be completely honest… I've had dreams about screwing Freezer." All three of them had blushes on their faces and looked away from the group. "I… I have too, Sasha. You're not alone." Erica spoke. "I have too… I feel dirty." spoke Jasmine as she began to cry into her hands. Erica and Sasha both walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Can you blame us? He's a really great guy." said Sasha. "I know… but, he's like a brother to me. I can't do that to him." said Jasmine between sobs. "We have to, for his sake." spoke Erica. Jasmine looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "You're right Erica, we need to help him. I'll go first." said Jasmine as she got up and started towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, with Freezer…

Freezer was using the bathroom while listening to the girls' conversation. He couldn't really hear it, so he stopped trying to listen. He had to go to the bathroom for several reasons, one, he really had to, and two, he had a boner. It was a good thing his fur coat was a little thick, because if it wasn't, the girls would've spotted it in an instant. His cock was at least seven inches on the hard. Freezer never mated, but Arceus blessed him with a gift, and a curse. He just finished pissing, when Jasmine burst into the bathroom. Freezer was rushing to cover himself up when he slipped on the tile floor, exposing himself to the Lucario in front of him. Jasmine was surprised at the size of his cock. _"Wow, he's really big for a little guy."_ thought Jasmine as she eased her way to Freezer, her hips swaying slightly. "I-I-I… I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. I'll be going now, I guess…" said Freezer as he got up to leave. Before he could get to the door, Jasmine put a hand on his chest and eased him back in front of her. "Freezer, we know what you want to do to us. We all do. We want you to know it's ok with us." spoke Jasmine as she began to rub his cock. Freezer was feeling so much pleasure, but pushed her away from him. "I… I can't. I respect and love you girls too much to do this." said Freezer as he tried to leave the bathroom, but again he was stopped by Jasmine's paw. "It's ok, we want you to. I want you to." spoke Jasmine as she got down on her knees.

Jasmine heart was fluttering, seeing as she was still a virgin. Well, everyone on the team was a virgin. Her mind was racing with questions that she wanted answered, and she was going to get those answers today. _"I hope I don't hurt him."_ she thought as she began to rub his cock again. Freezer was back in the zone of pleasure. He was not expecting her to do what she did next. Jasmine nearly swallowed his dick when she put it in her mouth. Both of them were new to this. To her, the taste, and to him, the pleasure. Freezer was in a state of pure pleasure. "I… I've never felt this good before, Jasmine." Jasmine couldn't talk, seeing as she had a mouthful of cock, so she talked to him through telepathy. _"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"_ thought Jasmine as she kept sucking. He was ready to implode when his subconscious began to kick in. It was telling him to snap out of it. Unfortunately for Jas mine, he did. He pulled his dick out of her muzzle and ran for the door while she was unbalanced.

He got out the door and ran for the exit with a look of terror on his face. Erica and Sasha both had confused looks on their faces and saw Jasmine come out about two minutes later. "What happened, Jasmine?" asked Erica. "I had him, but he snapped out of it. Plus, he's really big." "Crap, we'll have to try it again tonight." said Sasha as they got their plan ready.

Later that night…

Freezer stayed out all night to try and wait for the girls to go to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the girls to be up three in the morning. When he walked in the room, he was hit with Sweet Scent and fell out to the sweet smell. About twenty-five minutes later, he woke up bound to the bed. "W-what's this?" yelled Freezer as he tried to wiggle his way free. "It's no use Freezer; you're not getting out of those cuffs. You're going to fuck us, whether you want to or not." spoke Sasha as the three girls appeared from the shadows. "Freezer, we want to help you. It's ok if you want to have sex with us." spoke Erica as she walked over to Freezer and rubbed his stomach. Freezer continued to struggle. "No, it's not. You guys are family to me, and family doesn't screw family." explained Freezer as he slightly stopped struggling. "It's ok, we'll be fine. We want this just as bad as you do." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I guess." said Freezer as he stopped struggling completely. "Good. Now, just relax, and we'll take care of everything." said Erica seductively. "I'm going again. I want to finish what I started again." said Jasmine as she approached Freezer. "Don't worry Freezer, we'll release you. When we feel you need to be released." spoke Sasha as she sat on the ground to watch the show. Jasmine started it off by rubbing his sheath slightly. Freezer started to pant as Jasmine rubbed him. "Ah, there's the Freezer from earlier." spoke Jasmine as Freezer's cock started to come out. When it was fully out, Erica and Sasha gasped at the size. Jasmine looked at their faces and laughed. "I told you he was big." Jasmine looked at her prize, wanting it her so bad. She decided to take it a bit slow this time, so she put it in her mouth slowly. Freezer felt Jasmine's mouth hit his dick and moaned out loud. Jasmine's head started to bob up and down on Freezer's shaft and started to suck harder. "Please Jasmine… don't stop…" requested Freezer. Sasha saw that Freezer started to enjoy himself, so she uncuffed one of his paws.

Freezer felt his cock start to throb about twenty minutes later. He knew he was close. "Jasmine… I-I think I'm cuming!" yelled Freezer as he released into Jasmine's mouth. Jasmine enjoyed the taste of his cum and swallowed every last drop. "Mmmh that was good Freezer. I think it's my turn now." spoke Jasmine seductively as she propped herself above his rod in the cowgirl position. Her pussy was wet from her rubbing it while sucking his dick. She slowly slid onto his cock, hissing as his length entered her. Freezer gasped as he felt how warm her pussy felt on his dick. He was in a pure fantasy. "God Jasmine, this feels so good…" said Freezer as he started to build a rhythm with Jasmine. "Oh my Arceus! He's so fucking good!" moaned Jasmine in pure ecstasy. Erica stopped rubbing herself for a minute to unlock the cuff on his other paw. Freezer felt that both of his hands were free and decided to grab Jasmine's ass. Jasmine gasped at Freezer's sudden motion, but kept going nonetheless.

"Ah… harder, Freezer!" demanded Jasmine as she started to push down on his length. Freezer obliged and started to push harder into her love box. She screamed feeling his cock hitting her ovary. Fifteen minutes past and Freezer felt his cock throb again. "Jasmine… I'm close…" said Freezer. "Go ahead, unload inside of me! Give me every drop!" demanded Jasmine as she slammed down on his cock. This threw Freezer over the edge. He came and came hard. Freezer's seed flew right into Jasmine's ovary, seeing as his head was nearly inside her ovary. Jasmine felt his warm sperm inside her pussy and screamed as she released onto his rod. She started to pant as she got off him. "Alright… who's… next?" asked Jasmine between pants before she passed out next to Freezer. Sasha and Erica couldn't decide on who was next, so they played rock, paper, scissors for the turn. Sasha had won. Sasha let Freezer have a fifteen minute break after that epic sex tape style scene.

After the fifteen minutes, she walked over to him, hips swaying slightly. She took his sheath in her hand and lightly squeezed it. Freezer moaned as Sasha gripped his length. She saw his head start to come out of its prison and licked it lightly. Freezer gasped in ecstasy. He felt her warm tongue caress his cock's head. His cock started to appear more and more during Sasha quick tongue exploration of his cock. When it fully appeared, Sasha stopped to unlock his feet cuffs. "Alright Freezer, it's time to take me…." said Sasha in a very sensual tone as she got in the doggy style position. With his feet unlocked, Freezer had no problem getting to Sasha's pussy. He slowly entered her, her pussy quivering with every inch that it had took in. "Oh, Arceus, you are big." spoke Sasha as she pushed the rest of him into her. Freezer gasped as he felt the heat of her pussy engulf his cock. "Ah… this feels so good, Sasha. I feel so much pleasure." said Freezer as he built a rhythm. "Ah… I'm glad… you're… enjoying yourself." spoke Sasha between pants. Twenty five minutes past and Freezer's length had throbbed, yet again. "Sasha… I'm about to blow…" panted Freezer. "Go ahead, let loose…" said Sasha as she pushed herself onto his rod, just as Jasmine did. Again, that threw Freezer over the edge and he blew his load into her ovary.

Sasha felt his sperm hit her wall and soon let her juices flow as well. She shook her ass to mix their love liquids together and pulled off of his length. "You're… up… Erica…" panted Sasha as she rolled on the left side of Freezer and went to sleep. "I've came twice already just looking at the things you do, Freezer. I can't wait to have you inside me." whispered Erica sexually. Freezer's cock was still hard, so all Erica had to do was put him inside her. She picked him up, put him on the floor, climbed onto the bed, laid on her back and gave a signal for Freezer to come towards her. Freezer happily obliged, moving forward fast. He climbed over top of Erica and prepped himself for entry. "Are you ready, Erica?" asked Freezer, not wanting to hurt her. "Take me…" whispered Erica. Freezer went into her slowly, Erica moaning with ecstasy as he filled her pussy with his rod. "Ah, Freezer… I had no idea… that you would… hit my ovary so soon…" said Erica as she started to pant. Freezer built a rhythm, just as he did with Sasha and Jasmine and soon started to ram into her ovary. Erica hissed in pure pleasure as she felt his head hit her inner walls. "AHH! YOU'RE SOOOO GOOOOD!" yelled Erica as she held Freezer's body. Freezer's cock throbbed once again and soon started to pick up speed. "I'm close Erica…" said Freezer quietly. Erica didn't say anything, but she pressed his body against hers, letting his head hit her ovary. Freezer's eyes widen as he let his load out in her ovary, just as he did with Jasmine and Sasha. Erica gasped as she felt his seed hit her walls. He pulled out of her pussy and soon passed out.

In the morning…

Freezer awoke to a dark room and he was sweating. "Ah wow, that was some crazy dream." said Freezer. Soon after, the light shot on. "It wasn't a dream…" said all of the girls in unison.

**Well, that's my latest Pokemon sex story. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
